Best Served Cold
by Orchid Unsane
Summary: An unlikely pair of losers, Luigi and C. Falcon set out for vengeance. Rated R for language and later lemons. Not yaoi. Chap 2 is up my peeps.
1. The Finalist Round

Best Served Cold  
  
Chapter 1: The Finalist Round  
  
By: The Flaming Amarant  
  
Disclaimer- I own one Game Cube and a copy of SSB: M, nothing else.  
  
His leather suit reflecting the warmth of the sun, the large man stepped off of his platform onto the Great Fox, a cold metal lump of steel flying over Corneria. He adjusted his cap and awaited the voice of the Master Hand, the one who ran the Super Smash Brothers tournament.  
  
"Finalist number One has entered the arena." Said the large Mickey Mouse like glove as the audience around the globe hushed in awe. "Captain Falcon!!!"  
  
The audience gave a large duration of applause (with an almost equally large amount of booing, Falcon was not the most. loved contestant) and then silenced for the next finalist.  
  
He held down any smack talk that pushed from beneath the surface and awaited the second finalist's entry. A small furry creature with thick red hair and trendy clothes appeared one the platform opposite his and jumped off. A small ray jiggled loosely on his hip holster.  
  
"Finalist number Two has arrived, Fox McCloud!!!" An equally large amount of applause (with a drastically smaller amount of booing) followed and then the world stopped for the Hands next announcement.  
  
"Ready?" C. Falcon brought back his fists in eagerness. " Go!!!"  
  
C. Falcon sprang forward like a cat in a rainstorm as did Fox. They ran towards one another quickly as possible. At the last second, Fox leapt into the air and made to plant his foot in Falcons face, just as Falcon expected. C. Falcon quickly rolled under Fox's move and turned, springing and kicking up into the air. Fox landed and winced as a flaming foot pounded him in the square of his lower back.  
  
"Falcon Kick!!" Some crowd booed, and some cheered as the crimson creature sprawled over the back fin of the Great Fox. C. Falcon followed him over the edge and performed a downward flaming punch, that Fox almost welcomingly received in the gut. His body bent in half and he smacked into the ground. His body bounced back up and unfolded and he hit the ground again. He kicked himself up and pulled out his ray gun, but C. Falcon was nowhere in sight.  
  
"Falco-n Punch!!!"  
  
Fox turned around, but the fiery punch wasn't behind, but instead hit him like a truck in the chest. He flew back and landed on the hot thrusters of the battle ship. He turned up and saw C. Falcon appear and toss a small cloaking device over the edge of the ship. Sneering obnoxiously, his pride took a fall as a laser shot grazed his shoulder. Falcon turned to his wound and felt molten leather just long enough for Fox to get up. Fox did a swooping forward attack that sent C. Falcon spinning into the air. Falcon caught himself in mid-air and double jumped back up onto the ships fin. Falcon grabbed a crate that had appeared out of nowhere and broke it on the ground. Two laser rifles with scopes fell out and he picked one up along with a poke ball. He threw the ball and light flashed out of it like a stream. Fox leapt onto the stage unfortunately as a large turtle shot a small burst of water at him. It hit him in his thigh and he spun forward out of control. He banged his head on the hard metal and the rest of his body returned into a more common relationship with the ground. Seeing Foxes closed eyes, Falcon loomed before the creature. He reached his right arm back and spoke.  
  
"Falco-n."  
  
Fox leapt up with a punch.  
  
"Predictable foxes!" said Falcon.  
  
He stopped his punch and pulled the trigger on the fully charged super- scope he had formerly concealed behind his back. The large basketball-sized burst of energy spiraled toward Fox.  
  
"Predictable pigeons!"  
  
Fox brought up his reflector and the shot smacked backwards into C. Falcon.  
  
---  
  
The Italian man in green ordered another shot. His older brother sat in a well-lit table with other icons like Samus and Ness, recalling his victories. Luigi frowned and downed his tequila, drowning his defeat in sweet liquor. He glanced back at the final as whoops and hollers filled the room and caught a glimpse of Captain Falcon flying clumsily over the edge of the ship and into his own loss.  
  
"Oh, Fuck-a Me! Fifty god-a damn dollars down-a the drain!" he wouldn't realize for another seven months that Falcon was his best shot a reaching his goal.  
  
Defeating his older brother and proving the "green one" wasn't a second rate chump.  
  
*  
  
FA: So, like?  
  
I hope so. Read chptr 2 next week and review for any mistakes or suggestions. Speaking of which, someone tell me Foxes ship's name, cuz me forget.  
  
And on one last note, C. Falcon will be da hero o' dis flik cuz I kick ass with 'im and every one else hates him.  
  
Thanks  
  
* 


	2. The Proposal

Best Served cold Chapter 2: The Proposal  
  
-Disclaimer- I don't even own the pants I'm wearing.  
  
Falcon was the first to hear the news.  
  
"Another tournament is being formed. Do you want in Falcon? The crowd loves you. or loves to hate you. But whatever. Do you want in? Double your pay since you were last times finalist."  
  
"Sure, but how much green did yah shove done fox's throat ?"  
  
"That doesn't matter a fuck Falcon and you know it, wanna know my opinion, I think you'll kill em this time Falcon, and you know my sense of intuition."  
  
"Sure. see you there."  
  
Immediately that day he started training on the Race track arena on his property with some physical holographs he had installed. He practiced the accuracy of his Falcon Punch and Kick. Soon, he had exhausted his strength and felt spent enough to return for some rest. On his way out a small man dressed in a Green and Blue outfit stood in his way.  
  
What do you want Luigi? I already spent my self, so I cant train with you. but that's not what you're here for is it?"  
  
There was a formidable argument that Luigi was in fact the best fighter in the league. Should he ever have the guile to defeat his older brother Mario, he could be considered a threat. There was a certain kind of respect Luigi had for his brother that wasn't mutual, and Falcon could hear the strain of those bonds under too much tension.  
  
"Train me. Not-a today, as I can-a see-a you are warn down. But you're the only one with-a the holographic enemies and-a I must-a learn to-a beat- a my brother Mario. I can help you get whatever you want. Or whoever."  
  
The word had been out for a while now and Falcon knew that, but Luigi was the first to openly talk about Falcons crush on the beautiful warrior Samus Aran.  
  
"Okay" confirmed C. Falcon with a sneer on his face. This may be the ticket he needed. Or should he tell the stupid Italian to screw off? His ultimate goal was beating Fox this year anyways. Nah, might be a better investment to ride this one out.  
  
*FA: So. good? No? Yes? Review please and look for chapter 3 by Valentines Day 2004. It will be there I swear. 


End file.
